High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) may achieve 2× compression ratio at the same subjective quality as H.264/AVC. With the explosive growth of smart phones and tablets, mobile video applications, such as but not limited to video streaming, video chat, video sharing, and gaming, have become part of people's daily life. The explosive growth of video traffic on mobile devices may put a significant demand on the wireless network infrastructure, even with the implementations of 4G mobile networks. HEVC may be utilized in the mobile space to alleviate some of the bandwidth problems. The utilization of Ultra HDTV (U-HDVC) may be a driving force for HEVC market adoption.
HEVC may include a number of coding tools, such as but not limited to extended video block sizes (e.g., up to 64×64), large transform sizes (e.g., up to 32×32), advanced motion vector prediction (AMVP), and sample adaptive offset (SAO) for improved coding efficiency. HEVC may provide support for parallelization, including tools such as but not limited to Wavefront Parallel Processing (WPP) and tiles, in additional to slice structure. When WPP and/or tiles are used, the video bitstream corresponding to one picture may be packetized into independently decodable subsets of bitstreams, but may not incur the additional overhead of slice headers. WPP and tiles may partition a picture into regions to enable simultaneous decoding of these regions in parallel.